If you're not safe, I'm not happy
by Whiteghost37
Summary: Kurt gets hurt, Finn goes all big-brother-y. Read warnings and all inside. And, be kind and review?


**Title: **If you're not safe, I'm not happy**  
>Summary: <strong>Kurt gets hurt, Finn goes all Big-brother-y**  
>Warnings: <strong>OOC(?), language, slash(Klaine, Not Kinn).**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>If Glee was mine, I would hardly rewrite here(get my drift?)

_**Author's Note: This was an English assignment. My first Glee fanfiction. Be nice?**_

* * *

><p>(Somewhere near McKinley High, in a forest somewhere:)<p>

The bullies had gotten worse lately, Kurt thought to himself. He didn't know why, but it could have something to do with a game they lost and decided to take their anger out at him, he was their favorite target after all. They had been more sneaky as well, never attacking him when other people were around. He did his best to defend himself, of course, but not always succeeding with running away. Nobody had noticed though, a fact which Kurt was grateful for, he didn't want people to get nosy. The bullies would get worse if he told anyone.

At the moment, though, Kurt wished he hadn't been so stupid to let his guard down. Right now he was terrified, they had chased him for a while and he just knew that if he stopped he'd never get out alive. Why had he walked alone when they decided to jump him? And why… why had he insulted them? A bad move, but sometimes his lips took a life of their own, it seemed, and got him into trouble.  
>Right now he had trouble breathing and his sides hurt. He was in good shape, but usually he wasn't chased by brutal bullies twice his size for several hours. Oh, god it hurt so badly, all of his body seemed to ache. But he couldn't stop, mustn't stop, they'd kill him. He repeated this to himself over and over, but with his body protesting this much he knew it would be a matter of time before his folded beneath him…<p>

* * *

><p>(At the Hudson-Hummel home :)<p>

Finn sat at the kitchen table. He and Kurt had the house to themselves for a week since his mom and Burt were away to see to a sick relative of Burt's. It was around eleven ó clock now, at night, and Kurt wasn't home yet. Needless to say, Finn was worried. Really worried. He hadn't paid much attention to Kurt lately. He'd been busy with other things. And all of Finn and Kurt's mutual friends seemed to be busy as well. Finn felt bad for not paying any attention to Kurt though, it made him feel like a really bad brother. And something had seemed off about Kurt when Finn had seen him in the corridors at school. Finn wanted to know what was wrong.

He sighed and called Kurt's cell once again, but as all of the other times he'd called it went straight to voicemail. Finn sighed and hung up. He had called everyone in New Directions to see if they knew anything about Kurt's whereabouts but hadn't got a positive answer from any of them. Puck, Mike and Sam had offered to go look for him while Finn waited at home if Kurt came there.

He was about to call Puck to see if he had done any progress when the front door slammed. Finn was up and out in a matter of half a second. He couldn't help but stare for a moment at his brother. Kurt looked awful: His clothes were torn at several places, his hair was disarrayed and he seemed to have a forest stuck in it, and Finn could see traces of blood everywhere the skin was bare.  
>"What the hell happened to you?" He exclaimed.<br>Kurt was breathing hard, almost panting, and staring at Finn with wide eyes. His legs were shaking and he looked pale in the dim light from the old lamp in the hallway.  
>Without really thinking about it, Finn walked up to his brother and pulled him into his arms, hugging him close. Then he picked him up (had Kurt lost weight?) and carried him into the kitchen.<br>"Finn, what are you..?"  
>"Hush!" Finn said and put him down onto the kitchen counter.<br>"Where are you hurt?" Finn more demanded than asked.  
>"I'm fine, really."<br>"Yeah, I'm sure you are. Tell me another one. Where?"  
>Kurt sighed and pulled off his shirt.<p>

As it turned out, Kurt wasn't hurt that badly. None of the cuts were very deep. But Finn cleaned all of them thoroughly. A protective streak had awakened inside of him and he swore he would find out who had done this to Kurt, and then he'd kill them. Kurt was quiet while Finn cleaned his wounds and Finn didn't say much either.

* * *

><p>(McKinley High:)<p>

Kurt went nowhere alone these days; ever since he had come home that night four days ago Finn had seemed to take it up on himself to follow him like a faithful dog. This annoyed Kurt slightly, there was no way he would go to see Blaine if Finn followed him everywhere.  
>"Finn, really, you don't have to follow me everywhere!" Kurt said when Finn had almost stepped on his heels.<br>"You need someone to protect you." Finn said, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.  
>"I can take care of myself, thank you very much. I have done it since the bullying first started."<br>There was a flash of guilt in Finn's eyes now.  
>"Look, dude, I know I was a jerk to you. But I've changed, I want to protect you now."<br>"I don't need your protection Finn!" Kurt exclaimed.  
>"But I need to know you're safe!" Finn almost shouted.<br>The people in the hallway stared at them. Kurt groaned and dragged his step-brother towards the classroom.

* * *

><p>(Hudson-Hummel home: )<p>

Finn had calmed down now. He didn't follow Kurt everywhere like a lost puppy, because Kurt had finally convinced him that he didn't need to do that anymore. But all of the glee kids were keeping their eyes on Kurt, just in case.  
>But now, Kurt was gone. Finn was frantic, and all of his friends in glee were there trying to calm him down.<br>"Finn, I'm sure Kurt's all right, he can take care of himself," Rachel tried to soothe.  
>"He's missing. He was in his room last I checked, and then suddenly he was gone!" Finn almost snarled.<br>"Dude, calm down. Kurt is the same age as you are, he can look after himself. Stop worrying so," Puck said, putting a restraining hand on Finn's shoulder.  
>"He's my little brother!" Finn shrieked, making the others clap their hands to their ears.<br>"He's a month younger than you," Mercedes reasoned.  
>Finn gave her a death-glare. Then he ran out in the hallway as he heard the door creak open. Kurt stood in the doorway, kissing Blaine goodbye. Finn tore Kurt off of Blaine and slammed him(carefully) against the doorframe. Blaine just stood there, mouth gaping and staring at Finn in shock.<br>"Where the hell have you been? When the hell did you leave? How did you leave without me noticing?" Kurt gaped at him, mouth moving but no sound coming out: "Well, answer me damnit!" Finn shout-hissed.  
>"Finn, take it easy, man." Blaine said, pulling him away from Kurt.<br>Kurt and Finn glared at each other:  
>"I have the right to go on a date with my boyfriend. And since you are such a mother hen I snuck out the window. Now, lay off will you?"<br>Finn opened his mouth to answer back, but thought better of it and sighed:  
>"Sorry, I'm sorry I'm so overprotective. But how smart is it to sneak out the window, really? You really thought I'd worry less if you did?"<br>Kurt sighed as well:  
>"Okay, I admit that was one of my less-intelligent moments. But I was desperate!" Kurt said with a pout.<br>Blaine smiled tenderly at him and pecked his cheek. Finn restrained himself from punching the guy who was molesting his little brother(it might have had something to do with the warning-glare Kurt sent him as well.)

Later when everybody had gone home and the step-brothers had talked things over, it was quiet in the Hudson-Hummel home except for the sounds from the television. The boys watching an action film together. Finn looked at his little brother and smiled, making a promise to himself to always protect him and look after him.

… and if he and Puck made sure to threaten all that might be a threat to Kurt, well, as long as Kurt didn't know about it.

_**THE END**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Final Note: Not my best work, I'm not totally satisfied. I've just recently become a Glee-fan. Don't know if I'll continue this fandom(if I do, there'll be other pairings). Tell me what you think? Pretty please *puppy dog eyes*<br>**_


End file.
